The Mission: A Clique Story
by ShelbyCullen
Summary: Massie's in for it. Oh boy she's in for it. Will she lose everything and I mean EVERYTHING or will it all work out? Story is WAY better than the summary Hehe. Please Read. :D Rated T for language.


**A/N: Alright guys, this is my first story and I'm not sure how things work on here so if anyone would like to help me out that'd be awesome. So, hope you like it :D**

The Pretty Committee:

Massie- Massie is still as fabulous as ever. But she's dropped her old jokes because she thinks they're too "immature". She's still furious over the fact that Derrick called her immature and she's made a plan to get him back. Plan WDB; Win Derrick Back was her number one priority but, with her obsession with getting him back will she lose everyone she cares for?

Claire- Claire's father recently took on a new job. The CEO of Westchester Inc. Claire can now finally stop borrowing Massie's clothes and she's still getting some acting gigs. She's still crushing on Cam but she's starting to like Josh too. What will happen when Alicia finds out? Or better yet, Cam and Josh? And with Massie's obsession over Derrick will Claire finally snap and leave TPC forever?

Alicia- Her and Josh are still going strong. But, will everything fall apart when a tragedy hits Alicia's family and she doesn't tell Josh about it. Will her mom make her move to Spain? Will she lose Josh to Claire? Will she finally leave TPC forever?

Kristen- Man, Kristen is stuck in the middle. Dune is back and starting to play soccer with the guys and Griffin still likes her. On top of all that she's stressing because she's got to get a job to help her parents out with rent and homework AND soccer. Will Massie be there for Kristen to help her or will she be too obsessed over to Derrick to help her friend? Will Kristen walk away from the only friend that's always been there for her?

Dylan- She lost ten pounds and Chris and Kemp are all over her. Dylan's glad that there's no drama going on in her life until she is accused of stealing Olivia's fake Tiffany AND Massie thinks she stole it too! Is this just Olivia's plan to get Dylan out of TPC and get herself in or did Dylan really do it?

The Soccer Guys:

Derrick- He's over Massie, until he finds out she wants him back. Then he starts remembering why he liked her too. But what happens when Olivia starts making a move on him? Will he fake her out or take the chance? And what happens when Massie finds out about all this?

Cam- He's still not over Claire. And he has Todd deliver gummies to her but Massie throws them out. But new girl, Chantal, starts going after Cam. What will happen to Claire? Will he throw her out like last season's cleats and pick up Chantal or will he hold Claire near like his new cleats?

Josh- He and Alicia are still going strong but what happens when he finds out that she doesn't trust him? Will he dump her and go chase after Claire or will he accept the fact and wait for the break up?

Chris- He's fighting over Dylan with Kemp and still is the biggest perv around. He thinks the new girl, Kendall, is smokin' but will she give him a chance? Will he leave Dylan behind in the dust of his new found lust?

Kemp- He is 1000% in love with Dylan and he's trying to prove that to her. He's become one of the sweetest guys around but what happens when Layne, Claire's ex-best friend, starts coming after him? Will he stay true to Dylan or will he run after freaky Layne?

Dune- He's back from Hawaii and he's all about that gorgeous soccer star. He's so into her, he tries out for the team and makes it. He's willing to do anything to get Kristen to be his but does that mean beating the crap out of the guy that had been his best friend since diapers?

Griffin- He's become one of the guys. He even started dressing and acting like them. He started playing soccer too. He's trying to win over Kristen but isn't sure how to. After all, he's fighting with his best friend over her.

Others:

Olivia- Still wears fake everything. And when her fake Tiffany necklace goes missing is she just pushing the blame on Dylan to get into TPC or did Dylan really steal it because her mom got fired from The Daily Grind? Olivia also makes a play for Derrick because she wants to take out Massie AND Dylan. This girl isn't so ditzy anymore and with her own "clique" behind her will she take TPC down?

Layne- Is finally over her protest stage but still dresses like a freak. She dropped Heather and Lena and got in a hug fight with Claire over her being in TPC. Layne's finally getting jealous. And she's not going down without a fight. She's trying to get Josh but will this just make her the most hated kid in BOCD or will she snag the guy and make Alicia want to go running back to Spain?

Chantal- Her and her sister Kendall just moved to Westchester and they are the hottest twins around. The guys at their old school called them The Twenty's, ring a bell anyone? Olivia instantly befriends them and dubs Chantal her beta. Chantal gets a thing going for a hot soccer playing two color eyed guy. But will this make her hated by Claire and almost everyone at school? Or will this make her more popular than the new Jimmy Choo's?

Kendall- Decides that Chris will be her's. But will Dylan go down without a fight? I think not. Kendall may not be the brightest around but she defiantly is one of the prettiest. Will Chris choose her over Dylan? Or will this new blonde drama queen be out like last year's Prada's?

Massie's POV

"Massie," Claire Lyons, my best friend whined," Stop it! It's not like I have to look good," She sniffled, whipping her eyes from the new shed tears that were rolling down her cheeks." Cam doesn't like me anymore so what's the point?" She sighed and grabbed a tissue off my desk and blew her nose.

"Hello Kuh-laire! It's the first day of ninth grade. You have to look good no matter what. Maybe if you look good and take this shopping seriously, Cam might give you another chance. Well, you should be giving him the extra chance. He's the one who screwed up big time." I said, looking at my white G3 iPhone. I groaned," If Alicia doesn't hurry up I'm gonna flip." I said, looking at Dylan and Kristen who were unusually silent," What's up your butt?" I asked them.

Kristen shrugged and sighed," My mom's making me get a job to help pay the rent. It's so unfair." She whined, taking a sip of her Starbucks signature Hot Chocolate." Why me? Why am I cursed with a life so unfair?" She sighed.

Dylan smiled," Hey Kris. At least you have us, right?" She was trying to lighten the mood. And then she burped. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Dylan!" Claire and Kristen said through their laughter. "That was nasty!" They kept laughing.

I stood there watching them," You guys have to be the biggest losers in Westchester." I joked and they smiled. I turned around and saw Alicia walked toward us, and at a faster pace then normal.

"Massie!" Alicia yelled, waving a paper in her hand," I'm SOOOOOOOO requesting a thousand gossip points!" She grinned and slowed down and sat next to Kristen. "You'll never believe this." She grinned as we all leaned in to listen. I pulled at my BlackBerry and opened up the Gossip Points section.

"Spill." I commanded and my beta started talking.

"Okay," Alicia started," Well, I was checking out the new high school and they guys were too. So, I followed them around and they're like majorly different and-"She was cut off.

"Did Cam say anything about me?" Claire piped up, happily.

"If you let me finish you would know." Alicia joked and Claire smiled and nodded," Alright. So, Derrick was talking about making a huge mistake last year. And Cam was making fun of him and stuff for still liking Massie and he said, and I quote ' If it's the last thing I do this year, I WILL get Massie Block back.'" Alicia grinned and I started typing her points into my phone," I'll give you 500 for that. Anything else?" I asked.

"Well," Alicia started again," I heard that Joey McKean and Olivia broke up." She shrugged and I typed in another 150 points.

"Alright girls," I grinned," Let's shop." I put my purse over my shoulder and started to walk into the mall, grinning until I saw them...

**CLIFFY! :D Hehehe. Well, hope you guys like it so far. Please review and tell me how I did. Thanks,**

**Love,**

**Shelby Cullen3**


End file.
